Born to die
by Luna Lightwood
Summary: Et si l'inverse c'était passé ? Si Clary avait été élevée par les Lightwood, et Jace par Jocelyn ? Si Valentin n'avait jamais créer la Cercle ? Hodge est le créateur du Cercle. Il a été emprisonner 15 ans auparavant. Clary vit avec les Lightwood, ses parents et son frère à l'Institut. Jace est élevé par une sorcière en exil, et son mari, et reste ignorant. Plus très longtemps...


**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà, c'est parti. On recommence du début. Je promet d'essayer de poster une fois par semaine, lundi ou dimanche soir, sauf exception. Et je promet de répondre à toutes les reviews, MP et tout ce que vous voulez. Même vous aidez à faire vos exos de maths. Bref. Bisous Bisous. Je vous n'aime fort mes mignons. **

_**Born to Die**__** Lana Del Rey**_

_**4,46 Min, Album Born to Die**_

_**« Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough<br>I don't know why  
>Keep making me laugh, let's go get high<br>The road is long, we carry on  
>Try to have fun in the meantime »<strong>_

**Disclaimer : Les évènements et personnages des livres d'origine appartiennent à Cassandra Clare. La chanson qui sert de titre est a Lana Del Rey. L'histoire qui suit est sortit de mon esprit et m'appartient donc, merci de demander l'autorisation si vous voulez la ressortir quelque part. Aller. Bisous partout mes minions. Bonne lecture ! **

Jace posa sa tête contre son genoux. Il commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer, surtout qu'il connaissait mots pour mots le contenu du petit speech que leurs faisait le professeur. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire des règles d'un sport qu'il ne pratiquerait jamais, à savoir la boxe française. L'intérêt de se battre n'était-il pas de justement d'utiliser toutes les parties du corps ? Il souffla doucement, et entendit le ricanement de Simon à côté de lui, et se retint de le frapper. Il tourna son regard vers sa montre, observant l'aiguille des secondes faire la course avec les autres. Au moment exact où elle se posait sur le douze, la sonnerie retentit. Il se leva d'un mouvement souple, et tendit son bras à son meilleur ami, qui le remercia et utilisa le-dit bras pour se relever. Les deux garçons se rendirent dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

« Il répète quinze fois la même chose ! C'est pas possible d'avoir de tels trous de mémoire ! » s'exclama le blond une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

Simon ne dit rien, mais il était clairement amusé par la haine -réciproque- que Jace vouait à ce professeur. Les deux jeunes homme se dirigèrent vers la grille devant leurs lycée, où à peu près la moitié des étudiants fumaient tranquillement. Une jeune fille se jeta alors sur le blond, et l'entoura de ses bras, se collant à lui.

« Vous en avez mis, du temps...

« En même temps, répliqua Simon, piqué au vif, si tu ne t'étais pas mis en tête d'imiter les gens débile de ce lycée en te mettant à fumer, on n'aurait pas tout le bahut à traverser pour te rejoindre ! »

La tête de la jeune femme valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux du garçon, qui détestait la jeune fille avant même qu'elle ne commence à s'intéresser à Jace. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, ayant choisit depuis longtemps de ne plus se mêler des disputes entre sa petite amie et son meilleur ami. Haussant les épaules, il choisit plutôt de passer un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, de l'embrasser et de lui refiler son chewing gum à la menthe qu'il venait de commencer. Celle-ci voulut lui crier dessus, mais la cloche sonna, et les deux amis quittèrent la jeune fille, qui avait terminé les cours.

« Comment peux tu supporter une fille pareille ?! S'exclama alors le brun alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs.

« Je sais pas. J'aime bien son caractère explosif, sourit Jace, les yeux dans le vague. Et puis, je ne te raconte pas tout, tu ne l'as jamais dans un p...

« STOP ! Je te rappelle que si tu ne racontes pas tout, c'est justement parce que je te l'ai demander alors tais-toi tu veux ? »

Le blond ricana, et marmonna un « sale geek associal et prude » qui offensa son ami. En même temps, avec son corps fin, ses lunettes, ses cheveux qui brillaient de manière suspecte -Jace soupçonnait qu'il ne se les était pas lavé depuis un peu plus de trois jours- et son t-shirt MADE IN BROOKLIN, tout en lui démontrait une vie sociale peu reluisante. Il arrivait même à Simon de se demander comment quelqu'un comme Jace avait put l'accepter comme ami.

Les deux jeunes pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe alors que la professeur de mathématiques allait fermer la porte. Ils eurent bien entendu droit à un petit sermon sur la ponctualité, que Jace n'écouta bien entendu pas, et ils allèrent s'asseoir. Pour une fois, ce fut Simon qui craqua le premier. Il sortit une feuille, un crayon, et dessina la grille du morpion. Après quatre parties nulles, Simon perdit la première.

Au bout de la moitié du cours, la feuille était remplie de grilles, et ils changèrent de jeu. La sonnerie retentit alors qu'ils étaient tous deux plongés dans un pendu où Jace gagnait. Simon marmonna des choses, et ils se levèrent, sans prendre la peine de lire les exercices marqués au tableau. Cette professeur avait vu depuis longtemps qu'aucun des deux n'écoutaient ses cours, et cela l'énervait particulièrement qu'ils persistaient à être dans le classement des cinq meilleurs élève en sa matière.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Jace poussa un juron assez laid. Simon lui fit une réflexion sur la baffe qu'il se prendrait si sa mère l'entendait mais il l'ignora.

« J'ai oublié de récupérer ma bague au vestiaire. Ne m'attend pas, je vais surement avoir droit à une belle engueulade, tu connais cet enfoiré... »

Son ami aquiesca, et le blond bifurqua à droite au croisement d'après. Il se dirigea vers le gymnase, maudissant son professeur de l'obliger non seulement à revenir -Jace était persuadé qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas lui rendre sa bague alors qu'il savait qu'elle était encore dans la boite- mais en plus, il allait avoir droit à une engueulade en bonne et due forme par le concierge qui allait râler parce qu'il devrait ré-ouvrir la grille après la fermeture de celle ci, et que c'était un fainéant de première. Le jeune homme poussa la porte du gymnase, et entra dans celui ci. Il se dépêcha de traverser le terrain de basket, et se dirigea vers le bureau des professeurs. La lumière filtrait sous la porte, et il toqua.

Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement : ce n'était pas son professeur, mais une jeune femme qui enseignait aux classes inférieurs, celles de primaires. Elle lui sourit

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

« J'ai oublié un objet dans la boite »

La boite. Il s'agissait d'une petite boite en cartons, où les élèves mettaient portable, clés et autres bijoux pour éviter les vols dans les vestiaires. Elle restait en permanence dans le bureau des professeurs, et on étaient toujours sûrs de pouvoir revenir chercher un objet oublié.

« Hum, laisse moi deviner, dit la jeune prof avec un sourire malicieux. Serais-ce une bague ? »

Le blond rit en hochant la tête. La jeune femme lui tendit alors le bijou convoité, et lui dit de sortir vite s'il ne voulait pas être enfermé pour la nuit.

L'objet en question était une chevalière marquée d'un W, en argent massif. Il ne connaissait pas sa signification, mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir de son père.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait été adopté. Ses parents lui avaient avoué le jour de son treizième anniversaire, estimant qu'il pouvait comprendre certaines choses. Et surtout, qu'il pouvait entendre la vérité. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais sentit exclu de sa famille, étant enfant unique. Enfin, avant que sa mère ne lui annonce, quelques mois auparavant, qu'elle était enceinte.

Jace réfléchissait à tout ça pendant qu'il quittait le gymnase. Il posa les pieds sur le terrain de basket, et se stoppa net. Une alarme se mit à retentir alors qu'il observait la scène devant lui. Il assistait à un meurtre.

0OoO0

Clary regarda son père dans les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que les reproches de son père sur sa prétendue incapacité à ramener ses proies n'étaient qu'une façade, et elle avait depuis longtemps remarqué la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle faisait quelque chose.

Les reproches qu'il débitait ne l'atteignaient pas, et elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle avait à faire : retrouver le démon qu'elle traquait depuis quelques jours en compagnie de ses colocataires, les Lightwood.

Cependant, le sermon allait apparement être long, et la jeune fille espérait que quelque chose allait faire cesser cette séance de remontrances, qui commençait à devenir longue.

« Clarissa ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux reporta son attention sur son père. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air plutôt mécontent.

« Est ce que tu m'écoutes, jeune fille ? Demanda-t-il

« Evidemment père !

« Alors qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? »

Clary était dans le pétrin. Elle n'avait pas écouter un traitre mot de ce que son père avait dit depuis à peu près deux minutes. Priant l'ange Raziel de lui venir en aide, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Et un miracle arriva.

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte, et une personne entra dans le bureau sans prendre le temps d'avoir entendu le « entrez » de Valentin. Une tête brune passa dans l'entrebâillement, et Isabel sourit.

« Enfin je te trouve ! Alec a trouvé des traces de la saloperie qu'on traque à côté d'un lycée à Brooklyn. »

Clary lança un regard de remerciement à sa parabataï, et se tourna vers son père. Celui-ci soupira.

« Nous reprendrons cette discussion quand tu seras revenue. _Avec_ ce démon, c'est clair Clarissa ? »

La jeune fille sourit à son père, et se hâta de suivre sa meilleure amie. Sans rien se dire, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle d'arme, où elles récupérèrent leurs arsenal. Clary portait des poignards, et surtout, l'arme des Morgenstern : Heosphoros. L'épée mesurait la taille de son avant bras, et lui avait été offerte par son père après qu'elle ai tué son premier démon. Son frère ainé, Jonathan, possédait le pendant de l'épée, Phaesphoros.

Une fois équipées, les deux filles descendirent dans le hall de l'Institut. Alec, le frère d'Isabel, les y attendait déjà. Il soupira, leurs faisant comprendre que cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà qu'il les attendait.

« Aucunes remarques Alexander ! lança Clary avant qu'il ne puisse dire une seule chose.

« Je n'ai rien dit, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement en emboitant le pas aux filles.

« On t'a entendu le penser très fort, répliqua la rousse, qui se dirigeait vers le métro.

« Menteuse.

« Petit joueur

« Petite fille

« Ça suffit ! S'exclama alors Isabel. Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous disputer tout le temps ? »

Clary failli rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle se retint. Allant s'asseoir un peu plus loin, à coté d'une vieille dame qui ne la voyait pas, elle prit sa stèle et commença à se dessiner les runes dont elle aurait besoin sur le bras. Elle entendit le rire moqueur de sa meilleure amie, et les bougonnements du frère de celle-ci, qui la traitait de gamine boudeuse.

Enfin, le métro arriva à destination. Ils descendirent à Brooklyn, et trouvèrent rapidement le lycée qui les intéressait. Le démon se faisait passer pour un étudiant, qui passa la grille pour entrer dans l'établissement. Clary le repéra la première. Elle rabattit ses manches sur ses avants-bras, et empoigna son épée. Il était temps de s'amuser un peu. Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Sans vérifier que ses amis la suivait, elle prit la suite du démon, marchant silencieusement et souplement, tel un chat.

La créature entra dans un bâtiment qu'elle devina être un gymnase. La grande salle était vide. Il s'agissait d'un grand terrain de basket, entouré de gradin. Elle ne prêta pas attention au jeune homme qui disparu dans un couloir à l'opposé. Sa cible était là. Juste devant elle. Elle tira de son fourreau un poignard séraphique, qui produit un léger chuintement en frottant contre le cuir. Cela suffit au démon, qui se retourna.

« Bonjour toi. Tu es bien seule petite fille.

« Tiens tiens, les rebuts de l'univers savent être poli ? S'étonna-t-elle, en penchant la tête sur le coté

« Une enfant comme toi ne devrait pas provoquer ce qui est bien plus puissant qu'elle »

Pour toute réponse, elle leva la main droite. Le démon crut d'abord qu'elle lui faisait un geste obscène, mais elle lui montrait en réalité la bague marquée des armoiries des Morgenstern qu'elle portait. Elle vit un frisson de plaisir se promener sur le corps du démon.

« La fille de Valentin ? Il cracha par terre. Mon maître va être particulièrement content de voir ton cadavre petite fille »

Elle ne posa pas de question sur ce « maître ». Elle se jeta sur le monstre, qui l'évita habilement. Une queue pointue arriva à toute vitesse vers sa poitrine, mais fut arrêtée en plein vol. La chose poussa un hurlement. Le fouet d'Isabel claqua une nouvelle fois, et le sang gicla lorsqu'il s'enroula autour de la jambe du démon. Celui ci s'écroula par terre. Alec lui planta un poignard dans la main, et le cloua ainsi au sol.

« À toi l'honneur, Morgenstern. Après tout, on ne risque pas de se faire trucider par nos parents si on ne le tue pas, nous. »

Clary adorait tuer les démons. C'était un jeu pour elle, et elle promettait de devenir une grande chasseuse d'Ombre. Mais son visage se ferma, à ce moment là.

« Non. Fais le Alec. »

Le jeune homme la regarda, étonné. Mais le regard vert qu'il rencontra l'empêcha de dire quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas son amie, pour une fois.

« S'il te plait. »

Le silence, lourd, fut brisé par Clary. Alors, le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Il prit son poignard séraphique, et murmura un faible « Camaël ». Une fois que la lame fut illuminée, il expira lentement, et planta l'arme dans la poitrine du démon.

Un bruit de l'autre côté du gymnase fit se retourner Clary. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait ignoré en entrant était là, juste devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux, soupirant. Puis les rouvrit. Malheureusement, le jeune homme était toujours là, et la fixait avec des yeux ronds. Elle interpella ses amis. Isabel se tourna vers l'intrus, et poussa un juron monumental.

« Langage » marmonna Alec par réflexe, tout en fixant lui aussi le blond en face d'eux.

« On dégage » ordonna la rousse. Et ni l'un ni l'autre de ses amis, bien que plus âgés, ne contestèrent l'ordre.

Clary saurait gérer cette crise qui était sur le point de leur tomber sur les épaules. Elle saurait faire face à son père. C'est en tout cas ce que se disait Alexander, alors qu'ils quittaient le gymnase et le lycée.

0OoO0

Jace retrouva le contrôle de ses mouvements après le départ des trois autres. Mais il eu le temps de voir disparaître le corps mort qui gisait sur le sol du terrain de basket. Il quitta précipitamment le bâtiment, comme le trio précédant, et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée. Sa copine l'y attendait.

« Jace ! Tu en a mis du temps !

« Vas t'en. Il était froid, voir même polaire.

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire...

« Je te dis de t'en aller, je ne veux pas de toi »

Sans prendre en compte les cris de la jeune fille, il quitta la rue et erra dans les avenues de Brooklyn. Les gens autour de lui s'écartaient en le voyant. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. La nuit allait tomber, et ses parents le croyaient chez Simon. Il s'engouffra donc dans la première boite de nuit qu'il trouva, sans prêter attention où il mettait les pieds.

0OoO0

L'ascenseur de l'Institut faisait tellement de bruit que Clary pouvait ignorer à sa guise la dispute qui éclatait entre Isabel et Alec. Ils hurlaient. Lorsque la cabine se stoppa, ils continuèrent à se crier dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un léger toussotement brise leur querelle.

« Vous aller enfin arrêter de hurler et jurer comme des charretiers dans les couloirs de l'Institut ? Les questionna d'une voix glaciale Maryse Lightwood, mère des deux jeunes, et surtout, bras droit de Valentin pour la direction de l'Institut et parabataï de Jocelyn, la mère de Clary.

« Excusez nous mère, déclara Alec, en baissant la tête devant les yeux illuminés par la fureur de sa génitrice .

« Et peut on savoir ce qui motive vos hurlements ainsi ? Reste ici Clarissa. »

La jeune fille rousse se stoppa immédiatement. Elle avait penser aller immédiatement à la bibliothèque, où elle était sûre de trouver son père, pour lui faire son rapport, mais Maryse en décida autrement.

« Je voulais aller trouver mon père...

« Ton père n'est pas là. Il a été accueillir ta mère à Washington. »

Clary l'avait oublié. Jocelyn était l'ambassadrice de l'Enclave, et évidemment, les dirigeants de certains pays devaient connaître l'existence des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Elle était aller à Washington suite aux élections américaines, pour révéler cela au nouveau président, et lui faire jurer de ne rien dire. Chose qu'elle faisait habituellement en le menaçant d'une mort lente et douloureuse, et surtout en lui exposant que de toutes façons, personne ne le croirait s'il s'amusait à raconter une chose pareille. Et que les dirigeants qui connaissaient l'existence de sa race se désolidariseraient de lui immédiatement et qu'il était en obligation de faire de même. Bref : il n'avait pas le choix.

« Oh... répondit alors la jeune fille.

« Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. Tous les trois. »

L'ordre avait claqué, sec, et aucun des trois adolescents n'imagina même protester. Ils suivirent la directrice de l'Institut, et s'installèrent face à elle. Puis firent leur rapport.

Lorsqu'ils en vinrent à évoquer le jeune homme, le visage de Maryse se ferma. Heureusement, Clary avait une mémoire photographique assez précise, elle put donc donner une description assez fidèle du jeune homme blond.

« Sortez » ordonna Maryse à ses enfants. Ceux-ci le firent sans poser trop de questions, ce qui arrangea la femme.

« Clary, commença-t-elle lorsque la porte du bureau fut refermée. Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne dois pas le répéter. Même à Isabel, suis-je claire ?

« Mais je...

« Suis-je claire Clarissa ? C'est très important.

« Oui Maryse. Je te le promet.

« Parfait. Ton père et ta mère rentrent bientôt. Je veux que tu retrouves ce garçon avant. Ensuite, tu devras le convaincre que tout ce qu'il a vu n'était rien. Que tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination, tout ce que tu veux. Et surtout, ton père ne doit jamais être au courant de cela.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que, si jamais Valentin venait à apprendre l'existence de ce garçon, commença Maryse, et Clary ne lui avait jamais vu un visage aussi sombre, il le tuerait. »

**Review ? **


End file.
